Unique Dialogue
=This page may be deleted, still unknown= ObsCure Coming soon. Shannon Quotes "Then your going to die little brother. Put up a fight and... save your life! Please!" '- Shannon to kenny before he transforms in Obscure 2. '"Kenny What are you doing? Come... HERE NOW!" -Shannon to kenny after he smells the flower in Obscure "COREY!!!" - Shannon and Stan yelling in horror before Corey Wildes suicide in Obscure 2. "enought kenny enough!" - Shannon to kenny after he murders mei and wounds corey. "You know what time it is? You said you were coming home early!" - Shannon to Kenny after school in Obscure 1. "NO! Thats quite alright!" - Shannon to Josh after he offers to walk her home in Obscure 1. "What they if he wasnt with you... then maybe..." Shannon to Ashley thinking somethings wrong in obscure ObsCure II: the Aftermath This page will have all optional conversations and unique remarks or comments by characters in Obscure 2. THIS LIST IS INCOMPLETE AND A WORK-IN-PROGRESS! Usage -Shannon Dynamite (2 possible phrases): "Hide, it's gonna blow!" "Careful, it's gonna blow up!" -Amy Dynamite (2 possible phrases): "Look out, it's about to blow!" "Careful, it's going to explode!" -Mei Dynamite (2 possible phrases): "Hide it's gonna blow!" "Careful, it's gonna blow up!" -Sven Dynamite (2 possible phrases): "Hide, it's gonna blow!" -Corey Dynamite (2 possible phrases): "Careful, it's going to explode!" Death -Shannon When Amy dies: "Amy, say something, Amy!" When Stan dies: "Stan! Don't die, Stan!" When Corey dies: "Corey, no.. Corey!" When Sven dies: Unavailable -Amy When Shannon dies: "No, Shannon!" When Sven dies: "Sven! Don't leave me, Sven!" When Stan dies: "No, Stan!" When Mei dies: "Mei! Are you okay? Mei!" -Corey When Kenny dies: "No! Kenny!" When Amy dies: "Amy, say something, AMY!" When Mei dies: "Mei, no. Mei! -Mei When Kenny dies: "Kenny, no!" When Amy dies: "Amy, no! Amy.." When Sven dies: "Sven, no! SVEN!" -Sven When Mei dies: "Mei, are you okay? MEI!" When Shannon dies: "No, Shannon!" When Amy dies: "Amy, stay with me Amy!" -Stan When Shannon dies: "Shannon, NOOO!" Dorms -Mei Checking urinals: "Guys don't care about keeping things clean." Checking fountain: "I love this fountain! I always use it when I am thirsty!" Checking vending machine: "I've already tried hacking this machine but it's out of order." -Corey Checking urinals: "Backed up again! This is too gross." Checking fountain: "I drink water here whenever i have a hangover." Checking vending machine: "A vending machine. It's my fault if it's out of order." Theta Gamma Party -Amy Checking window: "There's an unobstructed view of some fine looking boys in there." Checking the billiard: "A beautiful billiard table with cue stick and balls..." Getting the gun: "Come here my sweet..." Checking the diploma: "A diploma. It's just a piece of paper." Checking Friedman statue: "You'd think it was a morgue photo." Checking dead bodies in kitchen: "I don't want to end like this!" Checking desk in library: "An oasis calm for intellectuals." Checking portrait: "An 'old boy" type form the brotherhood; gray and really boring." Checking the big door: "This big door must be from the middle ages, if you go by the scenes carved on it..." Using the spotlight: "The black mist reacts to the light; that kills it!" When Kenny is attacked while pushing the speakers: "WATCH OUT KENNY!" -Kenny Checking window: "I can see some pretty girls inside." Checking the billiard: "Real American billiard. Professional stuff." Getting the gun: "There it is! Now that I like." Checking the diploma: "A diploma. That'll never be worth anything to me." Checking Friedman statue: "A statue. I think I know that dude.." Checking dead bodies in kitchen: "His jaw's been torn off." Checking portrait: "The dude in this portrait really has a face like a baboon's backside." Checking desk in library: "Just seeing this office, I'm bored already." Pushing the plant from the door: If partner is Mei/Amy: "After you, little lady." If partner is Corey: "There ya go dude, indulge yourself." Checking the big door: "What's that big door? It doesn't even have a lock..." Using the spotlight: "The black aura is afraid of the light. I knew it!" -Mei Checking the diploma: "A diploma under glass - ego on display!" Checking Friedman statue: "A bust. Man that model must have been ugly." Checking black flower: "The black flower.. It's the last time that I'll snort weird things.." Checking dead bodies in kitchen: "Two students horribly mutilated." Checking desk in library: "It looks like this desk hasn't been used for a long time." Checking portrait: "The young man in this portrait appears serious and depressed." Checking the billiard: "A real American billiard table. This is professional equipment." Checking storage room: "We can hide here to protect ourselves from the monsters, just in case..." Checking the big door: "This strange door is engraved with reliefs. But it is closed; it is useless to try and open it." Using the spotlight: "It looks like the black aura is afraid of the light." When Kenny is attacked while pushing the speakers: "Watch it Kenny, they're right near you!" -Corey Checking the diploma: "I think it's a piece of paper called 'diploma.'" Checking Friedman statue: "A pretty freaking looking picture.." Checking black flower: "A mix of black flowers.. Hello bad trip from hell.." Checking dead bodies in kitchen: "Two students horribly mutilated." Checking portrait: "The young man in this portrait appears serious and depressed." Checking desk in library: "It looks like this desk hasn't been used for a long time." Checking the billiard: "A real American billiard table. This is professional equipment." Checking storage room: "There's nothing to be done here. Come on, let's get out of this place!" Checking the big door: "This strange door is engraved with reliefs. But it is closed; it is useless to try and open it." Using the spotlight: "It looks like the black aura is afraid of the light." When Kenny is attacked while pushing the speakers: "Watch out Kenny, there's something down there with you!" -Shannon Checking the diploma: "A diploma, I'll think about it when everything's back to normal." Checking Friedman statue: "Man... A picture of Friedman. I really ain't nostalgic." Checking kitchen: "Doing dishes really gets my energy up.." Checking dead bodies in kitchen: "Hmm.. So he's the one who was smelling so much.. He is seriously banged up." Checking black powder: "They must have wanted to snort... There's black powder everywhere under the sink." Checking DJ's body: "This poor guy did not die peacefully." -Stan Checking the diploma: "A diploma, that reminds me of when I was selling my test scores." Checking Friedman statue: "Jeez. A bust of Friedman. When he was still human." Checking kitchen: "Doing these dishes is nothing compared to cleaning the prison toilets." Checking dead bodies in kitchen: "Something's got to be done. I don't know what, but we have to do something." Checking black powder: "They must have wanted to snort... There's black powder everywhere under the sink." Checking DJ's body: "The DJ met his match. He had one party too many." Woods -Corey Checking fallen car parts: "How could anybody do that to a car?!" Examining car wreckage from afar: "That's my car dow there.. I must be dreaming.. This is an absolute nightmare..." Checking fallen tree: "That would make good firewood." Examining car wreckage: "My beautiful car... Only a wreck remains." Checking camping site: "This looks like a squat. Woah, they used a tire for a pillow!" -Amy Monster: "There's something moving over there!" Examining car wreckage from afar: "Corey's car made a short flight." Checking fallen tree: "A tree fallen over the road. How can we clear a path through?" Examining car wreckage: "Corey's car. There isn't much left of it." Checking camping site: "There were some hikers here, I hope they got out in time!" (Inside tunnel, inaccessible for Corey and Amy) -Shannon Checking crashed ambulance: "The ambulance is demolished. Next stop: the scrapyard." -Stan Checking crashed ambulance: "The ambulance really took a hit. It was traveling at top speed when it crashed." Hospital -Amy Unlocking the lab: "I've opened the lab. Even a blond can use this thing!" Checking the scanner: "A scanner. There are no secrets with these things!" Checking the reception: "The reception matches the ambiance in this place: lifeless." Checking the magazines: "Magazines: knitting, gardening and housekeeping. Really hot stuff." Examining dead bodies in bags: "It's sad seeing all these bodies. When you see a man, it's like losing a potential lover." Examining X-rays: "X-rays.. People's insides don't interest me that much." Examining cold dead body: "It's just cold meat. I'm more interested in the living." Creating dynamite: "It's time to blow up the wall!" Using dynamite to blow up the wall: "Hey! it burnt my hair!" Examining announcement board: "They are organizing a round-table discussion for teenage mothers. What a cool idea!" When killing parasites in body refrigerator room: "Yuck! Just look at those things.. So gross!" Entering a hospital room: "Ugh, all my blemishes show up under these lights!" -Corey Unlocking the lab: "I don't know how I did it, but the lab door is open." Checking the scanner: "Ah, this brings back memories!" Checking the reception: "The reception area is deserted. Nobody to watch us." Checking the magazines: "I don't read much. Except for "MAD", "Heavy Metal" and the odd dirty magazine perhaps." Examining dead bodies in bags: "Better you than me, sorry guys!" Examining X-rays: "Only minor fractures, I've had worse." Examining cold dead body: "He had his time; shame it wasn't any longer." Creating dynamite: "I can't wait to try out this fire-cracker!" Using dynamite to blow up the wall: "I'm keeping the recipe, just in case..." Examining announcement board: "According to hospital doctors, concerts make you deaf. Tsss...." When killing parasites in body refrigerator room: "I can't stand this filth!" Entering a hospital room: -Sven Checking Mei's car: "I'm always afraid when Mei drives.. But it's not a good idea to offend your friends.." Checking the gate: "Going back would be the same as running away. The others are counting on us." Checking the reception: "The reception desk is empty. Maybe the receptionists fled." Checking the magazines: "No sports magazines; just medical journals." Examining dead bodies in bags: "As my ancestors would say: they have gone to drink meads with the Gods!" Examining X-rays: "X-rays. I've never broken anything; Norwegians are tough!" Examining cold dead body: "A body lies here. But his soul is in Valhala." Creating dynamite: "it's time to test out our mixture on the newly constructed wall near the entrance." Using dynamite to blow up the wall: "Nice fireworks." Examining announcement board: "The hospital is running an anti-drug campaign. My drug is beer; it's legal AND it helps with flirting." When killing parasites in body refrigerator room: "Whew! I thought I was going to join my ancestors!" Entering a hospital room: -Mei Checking Mei's car: "I hope you won't break down. Please down let me down!" Check the gate: "No. I want to find Corey and Amy before we leave." Checking the reception: "Nobody in the reception area. Empty halls and rooms give me the creeps." Checking the magazines: "No videogame magazines at all!" Examining dead bodies in bags: "Dead bodies. I have a feeling that I spend more time with dead people than with the living." Examining X-rays: "X-rays. I've seen all of Corey's x-rays. I know him inside out." Examining cold dead body: "It's only a dead body.. Only a dead body..." Creating dynamite: "Now we just need to blow open the newly constructed wall near the entrance." Using dynamite to blow up the wall: "Wow, it's really powerful!" Examining announcement board: "Management does not allow videogames to be installed on hospital computers. That's too bad for the network admins." When killing parasites in body refrigerator room: "The way they swarm and flock.. It gives me the creeps!" Entering a hospital room: "It's as clean as a whistle." Dam -Shannon Checking the graffiti: "A slightly idiotic drawing. It's not my style." Checking door after leaving the dam: "This place leads to a place of fratricide. I won't open it." -Stan Checking the graffiti: "A scene from another era..." -Sven Checking the graffiti: "A fresco. Fashionable 20 years ago." -Corey Checking the graffiti: "A drawing with a huge camp factor." Checking door after leaving the dam: "Bad memories are behind this door." Stone Island -Shannon Checking dead body near boat: "A fresh cadaver. A feeling of deja vu." Checking semi-destroyed house: "Like this house, the world is based on very fragile certainties which could collapse at any time..." -Corey Checking dead body near boat: "Another death. How many victims can there be?" Checking semi-destroyed house: "This reminds me of the television series "Dawney's Creek"!" Mausoleum -Sven When examining the flowers in the greenhouse: "Hey, that's the flower we used! Whoever lived here must haven been growing it." -Amy When examining the flowers in the greenhouse: "Hey, that' the flower we smelled! Whoever lives here is growing it!" House -Shannon Finding the cross inside the closet: "A cross? Is our psychopath a believer?" Checking portrait: "Portrait of Depression, 1920" Checking bed: "A canopy bed; classy but rotten." Checking masks on the wall: "Masks representing gods and demons." Checking handicapped kid picture: "The child in the photos is handicapped. Some people have no luck in life." -Amy Finding the cross inside the closet: "Weird, a cross in this crazy house.." Checking portrait: "This guy's portrait is a monument to depression." Checking bed: "That must be the bed of the mad man, it makes me shudder.." Checking masks on the wall: "African masks. They don't really match the rest of the decor." Checking handicapped kid picture: "The child in the photos seems handicapped. Some people have no luck in life." -Stan Finding the cross inside the closet: "This reminds me of that movie with the exorcism." Checking portrait: "A portrait. Hello, funeral face." Checking bed: "The canopy bed of the weirdo who lives here. Pretty filthy." Checking masks on the wall: "Strange masks. They're anything but comforting." Checking handicapped kid picture: "The child in the photos is handicapped. Some people have no luck in life." -Corey Finding the cross inside the closet: "Weird. A cross in this crazy house." Checking portrait: "A portrait. I may end up having the same face tomorrow." Checking bed: "This canopy bed smells of urine." Checking masks on the wall: "African masks. They're not really my style." Checking handicapped kid picture: "That kid in the photos doesn't look normal." High -Shannon Checking toilet: "A pretty toilet bowl, covered with living things." Checking boys' washroom: "They've blocked off the boys' washroom. Just as well, with that smell." Checking locked door: "We can't get inside... To think that that's where it all started." Checking teachers' room: "The teachers' staircase is blocking the door." -Stan Checking toilet: "A toilet bowl bearing the traces of thousands of buttocks that have sat on it." Checking boys' washroom: "The door to the boys' washroom is stuck." Checking locked door: "Shoot.. It's stuck. I should have gone to the cafeteria." Checking teachers' room: "The teachers' staircase is blocking the door." Room -Shannon Checking the altar: "I don't want to know what happened here.." -Stan Checking the altar: "This place must have a very dark history." Category:Watercooler Category:Candidates for deletion